The Female Fury
by Chicka937
Summary: Hiccup has Astrid, but where's Toothless's shot at love? Does he get his chance when he meets Aurora, a female Fury? R&R!
1. Aurora

**Note: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon", Just Aurora**

_**Chapter 1:**_

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

_Okay… so I'm in some deep crap. But I couldn't get worse right_? I thought to myself as I walked through the forest. Suddenly lightning struck and my wings perked up at the noise. Then the rain started suddenly and I scowled at nothing in particular, and my wings fell so that they were dragging.

_Who am I kidding? I'm screwed ._I thought as I sat down. I used my claw to draw a picture of my family. I had been running for almost a year now. My family was killed by… it. But somehow it managed to put the blame on me and now I was running from the equivalent of the dragon police. Hey, after the Queen died (and good riddens, that fat, always hungry cow) us dragons had to have some kind of order.

I finished my drawing and continued to walk. I couldn't fly in the storm. Or wouldn't I guess you could say. Night Furies were the most feared, most graceful, most beautiful dragons known on the planet; all of them but me. I had a fear of thunderstorms, couldn't fly without hitting _something_, and as for looks… don't make me go there. While most Night Furies were black with green eyes, I was a grayish color and had purple eyes.

I walked a little longer before a suddenly lightning bolt hit the tree behind me. I jumped and ran as the tree caught fire and burned. I ran and ran, my heart pumping as I tried to run on my legs that were meant for balance. Not running. I ran until there wasn't any ground to run on beneath me. I looked down and spread out my wings, but I couldn't pick up air or height, the fall was too short for that. But deep enough that I can assure you, falling hurt like heck.

I heard myself hit the ground before it went black.

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

Hiccup was training the other teens in the new 'fighting' styles so I was free to walk around.

As I walked through the forest, I saw tracks. Dragon tracks to be precise. I lifted my foot and saw that they matched, Another Night Fury? No way.

I kept walking, following the tracks.

After awhile, I lifted my head and sniffed the air. Something smelt… burnt? I looked up and sure enough, a tree stood, most of the upper canopy burnt to a crisp. It must have happened during last night's storm.

The smell was wretched so I followed the tracks quicker, eager to get away from the smell.

The tracks continued until they reached the ledge of the hole where I first learned to trust Hiccup.

_Huh,_ I thought to myself, _Must've flew off_.

I turned to go when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked back into the hole, studying the area.

I looked for a moment longer before I saw her.

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

Okay, I found out how Furies get drunk. Smack your head pretty hard on a rock and you're down right tipsy when you wake up.

I stared at the water, my vision making it two of everything. I shook my head before flexing my wings. I almost roared out in pain but stopped myself. I looked down at my wing and whined to myself.

There was a gash from tip to base on my wing. It would heal, yea, but I'd be here awhile.

_As long as this pond has fish, I guess I'm okay_, I thought to myself, trying to be optimistic.

My ear twitched and I looked up to the edge of the hole. I heard what sounded like a dragon's footsteps.

I dashed over to the nearest boulder and hid behind it. I held my breath as a Night Fury looked over the ledge and into the small space. From what I could tell, it was a boy, and I wasn't going to lie to myself; he was pretty cute.

The Night Fury turned to leave and I sighed in relief. I made an effort to stretch my wing out to look it over again. Bad idea.

The Night Fury was back and he was staring at me. I gulped quietly as he descended to where I was.

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

"_Who are you_?" I thought towards the female Fury. As dragons, we communicated telepathically so humans would never know.

"_Better question. Who are_ you?" She asked back. I could tell by how she was standing she was scared. I sat down to show her I wasn't a threat. Yet at least.

"_My name's Toothless._"

She eyed me warily. Her eyes were a purple color, odd for a Night Fury.

"_Ah…?"_ She thought back.

"_My human gave me that name_." I told her, reassuring her that I didn't pick out that Kind of name by myself. She nodded slightly.

"_Your human_?" she asked. I sighed. I wanted to know who she was, not why I had a human.

"I _got caught in a trap and fell. My human cut the ropes and I flew off, only to fall in here. He took care of me and now we're best friends_." At least until Astrid came along. She was nice, but she cut into some of Hiccup and I's time.

"_Oh… wait. You got caught in a trap_?" She asked incredeously.

"_Caught me off guard, what can I say_?" I told her. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down slowly, probably still wary of me. "_Now, what's your name? And why are you here_?" I asked.

"_My name's Aurora, and as for why I'm here_," she stretched her wing out slowly and I looked at it. Ouch.

"_My human can take care of that_," I thought simply.

"_Just because he can doesn't mean I'll let him_." She thought back. I rolled my eyes and moved my tail so it was I her eye view.

"_He fixed this. He can sure as heck fix that_," I told her, motioning from my tail fin to her wing. She looked at my wing and back at me.

"_Fine_," she thought after a moment. "_I'll let your human_ try."

I smiled my toothless grin at her, earning a slight smile from her in return. "_I'll be back in a flash_."

And with that, I went to get Hiccup.

**That was chapter one… This is my first How To Train Your Dragon fan-fic, so constructive critism is welcome :) Hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon R&R!**


	2. Talking

**Note: I do not own HTTYD, just Aurora :)**

_**Chapter 2:**_

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

Well the Toothless guy had been gone for about an hour, and I was getting rather impatient. If I could still fly, I would've left 55 minutes ago.

I was laid sprawled out on the ground, drawing circles with my claws, my hurt wing tucked carefully against my body. I soon got bored of doodling and got up. I walked around in circles for only a minute or two until my ear twitched and I heard talking. I looked up and right on cue, Toothless, and who I assumed was his human, glided gently to land next to where I was standing. When the human got off of Toothless's back, I was rather shocked.

The boy was thinner than I expected, but what shocked me the most was the metal foot he had. I cocked my head and stared at it for a moment.

"_Battle scars_." Toothless thought to me, reading my expression.

"_Huh, well aren't you two something_." I thought back.

"_We try."_

I laughed to myself before taking my attention back to the human boy. He had walked around and was studying what he could see of my wing. I slowly unfolded it, trying not to flinch with every move of my wing muscle. Maybe it was worse than I originally thought.

The human was now reaching towards my wing and I withdrew it slightly. I hissed so he would know I didn't want him touching me… and flinching kind of hurt too….

Toothless eyed me, but I ignored him. The human boy now had both hands up, shushing me and telling me it was alright. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Toothless.

"_Is this your human's way of fixing it? Shushing me_?" I asked.

"_If you hadn't of hissed, he wouldn't be shushing you_."

I sighed and suddenly felt the boy's hands rubbing where the gash started on the tip of my wing. My eyes got a little big and I turned to look at him. He had some sort of salve and was rubbing it gently. It hurt some, but I decided to shake it off. I laid down so I wouldn't be standing the whole time he was 'fixing' my wing. Toothless mirrored my action and he laid down in front of me. I stared into his green eyes and tried to hear what he was thinking. Dragon's communicate telepathically, but we have another thought pattern that can't be heard. Some things have to be private after all.

Toothless stared back at me, probably trying to do the same thing as me.

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

Hiccup was rubbing salve on Aurora's wing, fumbling with his metal foot and the wide span of her wing.

I looked at Aurora and she looked back at me. I was trying to hear what she was thinking, but there was nothing. The more I looked at her, the more her oddities became less odd and more… unique. Her eyes were an amethyst purple and her skin was grey; it was perplexing.

Hiccup lost his balance and accidently stepped on the edge of Aurora's wing. She roared out and looked back at him hatefully.

"_Calm down, sheesh_." I told her.

"_It hurts, sorry for having emotions and feelings."_ She spat back. I rolled my eyes.

"_How'd you do that anyways_?"

"_I fell_."

"_From all the way up_?" I was amazed. I feel from all the way up and lost half of my tail-fin. She only had a cut.

"_No, from the ledge."_

Ah… never mind. She wasn't as lucky as I thought. I mouthed 'oh' before looking at the ground. Hiccup walked back to stand in between both of us and dusted his hands off.

"All done. She should be better in a week or so," He told me. I nodded briefly. He smiled and turned to look at her. Aurora raised one eye brow at the inquisition of her body.

"_I'm not that fun to look at_," she thought. I laughed to myself.

"_Well I'm the only Night Fury the kids ever seen, give him a break_."

Aurora side smiled.

"_For you_," she thought sarcastically. "_Since your human tried to help, I'll cut him some slack. This one time." _I smiled my toothless grin, earning one from her.

"_Thanks_."

"_Eh, don't get used to it_." But from the tone of her thoughts, you could tell she was slightly joking.

Hiccup looked from Aurora to me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were having a conversation without me knowing."

If only he knew.

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

The human was very observant. If only he knew that we _were_ having a conversation right under his nose. I smiled at Toothless at how close his human really was to the truth.

But my tummy growled and I was instantly embarrassed. My cheeks turned slightly red and the boys stared at me. I smiled weakly at them.

"Are ya hungry?" the human asked me.

_No, that was my lion I keep tucked under my belly_, I thought. But instead, I nodded.

"Well Toothless, I think we should get her something to eat." Toothless nodded and stood up, the human slipping easily onto his back.

"_We'll be back soon,"_ Toothless thought.

"_More waiting_?" I whined. Toothless raised an eyebrow at me and I looked away slightly. "_Okay."_

And they took off.

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

We were fishing so that Aurora could have some dinner. It was nice for it to be just me and Hiccup for the first time in awhile. It was a nice silence, just the brook and the occasional splashing broke the quiet.

Hiccup spoke up, breaking the mood.

"So Toothless, what do you think of this girl?" He asked me. I looked at him as if to say: 'what do you mean what do I think?' Hiccup looked at me.

"Well I mean, you have to think something, otherwise why would you have interrupted my class just to get me to rub some salve on a cut of hers?"

Hiccup had a good point. What did I think of her? She was nice. She had a bit of an attitude, but don't we all? But in all honesty, I hadn't known her long enough to really think much of her.

Soon we had enough fish to take back to Aurora. Hiccup picked up the basket and set it on my back before climbing on my back himself. After he was settled I took off.

We made it back to where Aurora was and I landed a few yards from her. She looked at us expectantly.

"_Back so soon?" _She thought.

"_Didn't miss me too much, did you_?" I thought back jokingly. She laughed a little

"_You wish_."

Hiccup took the basket and dumped it over, the contents spilling out. I remembered when Hiccup would do that for me. Odd seeing it from his point of view.

Aurora looked at it before taking bites of the fish. She was halfway through when she looked up at me.

"_Thanks_," she told me.

"_Eh, don't get used to it_."

But I had a feeling this would become routine.

**How was that chapter? R&R, tell me what you think :) Ideas are always welcome! Be looking out for the next chapter :D**


	3. Nightmare

**Note: I do not own HTTYD, just Aurora, Midnight, and the Dragon (you'll know what I mean when you read it)**

_**Chapter 3:**_

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

Toothless and his human, who I later found out was named Hiccup, left after I had finished eating my dinner. Toothless promised they would be back tomorrow with more food.

I had fallen asleep a few minutes after they left, although I wish I hadn't. Not long after I fell asleep, I dreamed of my family, and that horrible night.

_Flashback_**::**

I laughed as my brother, Midnight, and I flew through the air, the clouds inches from our wings. We had made a tradition of flying up here for hours on end almost every night. We would spin and dive, just enjoy the freedom of being above and beyond the clouds.

"_I think we should head back,"_ Midnight thought. I nodded in agreement.

"_Okay,"_ I thought back. "_Race ya!"_

And with that, I dove in to the clouds, smiling even bigger with every inch of space I put between us.

"_Oh no you don't_!" I heard Midnight say. I laughed and pushed myself harder. I narrowed my eyes as I broke through the clouds. I looked around at the thunderstorm that had built up while we were flying. After a moment, I looked up at the clouds.

Midnight should've been out by now, I thought to myself. No sooner than I had thought the thought, an ear splitting shriek broke the silence of the night.

A sound so horrid, it sounded as if it was scraping on the inside of your ears, shredding your humanity with every resonating second.

The noise stopped and Midnight burst through the clouds, a horrified expression on his face.

"_Aurora, FLY_!" he told me. He zoomed past me.

"_From what_?" I asked him as he dove further and further down.

"_That!"_

I looked up to see the scariest creature I'd ever seen. A dragon that was navy blue, purple flame quivering as it burned on the dragon's spine ridge and tail tip. The dragon's entire wing span was nothing but purple fire, flickering and hot. I looked for eyes on the dragon, but found none. The creature did have a mouth though and as soon as it opened it, the same wretched sound from earlier broke through my thoughts and startled me enough to get me flying in the direction Midnight had gone.

I flew faster than I ever remembered flying, the sound of the dragon's wing beats keeping me going. I followed the way Midnight had gone and soon saw him. I pushed myself even harder to catch up with him.

"_Midnight, what are we gonna do?" _I thought to him as I came up beside him.

"_Try to lose him, then go to the cave, warn mom and dad."_ I nodded and turned right, Midnight turning left. I looked back long enough to see the creature take off in Midnight's direction.

"_Midnight!"_ I called, changing direction and going his way. I came up behind the creature, Midnight looking back at me.

"_Go!"_ He thought. "_Warn mom and dad!"_

I didn't have time to respond before the dragon opened its mouth and shot out a purple flame so hot, I felt the heat rolling off as I flew behind the dragon. Midnight screamed as the fire caught him and he plummeted to the ground.

"_NO!!"_ I screamed as my brother fell farther and farther down. I couldn't watch as he hit the ground, the purple flame coating his body. I felt the tears sting in my eyes but they didn't have time to fall before the dragon turned its attention towards me. It let out another screech and I darted through the trees bellow us in an attempt to shake him off.

But even with the dragon's size, he still managed to twist and turn through the trees, keeping a good closeness to me.

I saw the cave in which my family stayed.

"_Mom, Dad! You have to leave NOW_!" I screamed to them.

"_Why_?" My mother thought back, taken back from my tone.

"_Just listen to me, GO_!"

But mom wouldn't listen to me even this once and she stuck her head out of the cave. Her eyes got wide as she took in the monster trailing behind me.

"_GO!"_ I told her a second time, but instead she retreated to the back of the cave. I landed on the ledge and ran inside.

"_We have to leave_!" I told my parents as they sat in the back of our home. But no sooner than I said the words, a shadow fell over us and I knew without turning around that he was here. I turned to look at the dragon. It opened its mouth to breathe fire but I took my own flame and shot it into his mouth. Thankfully, Furies never miss.

The dragon shook his head and I shot him again, followed by more and more shots. I soon had him backed out enough so that we could get out.

"_Mom, dad, go while I have him distra—"_ But I couldn't finish my thought because the dragon whipped his tail around and knocked me into the wall. My vision became blurry but I could still see the dragon walk back to where my parents were and my vision lit up purple. I heard screams of pain as I faded out of consciousness.

"_No_," I thought as it went dark.

I woke up to the smell of fire burning on something. I knew what was burning and my tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked up to see the dragon sitting doggy style, his wings of fire now the same leathery blue as his body. I backed up to the wall, scared for my life. The dragon laughed and I never want to hear anything like it again. I'd rather here nothing but his screech before I heard that laugh again.

It was evil, sickening… proud. Then the dragon spoke, his voice sending shivers through my body even as I dreamed.

"_Fear not little one. I will not hurt you."_

"_But my family! You killed them! ALL OF THEM_!" I screamed at him, tears continuing to run down my cheeks.

"_They were simply in the way. I needed you alone_."

"_Then why couldn't you wait til I was alone?! Not slaughter everyone I love_!" I yelled, my tears being replaced with anger.

"_Where's the fun in that_?"

How sickening. I was ready to fly off but he seemed to read even my deepest thought pattern.

"_Ah, now don't run away sweetie. I need you for something_."

"_What could you want me for_?" I spat at him.

"_I would like you to be my mate. Your fire, it is that of a Fury with a sacred power_."

I stared at the dragon as if he'd sprouted four heads.

"_I would never_." I spat at the ground in front of him. I didn't even know what 'sacred power' he was speaking of.

"_In that case…"_ And right on cue a Deadly Nadder police dragon came flying up to the cave.

"_What seems to be the prob--- Oh My Word!"_ The police dragon said as he stared into our cave. I knew what he saw. And I hadn't even seen it for myself yet.

"_This young dragon was caught in the act sir_." The dragon told him. What the heck?! It was my own family he had slaughtered and he was blaming it on me?

The police dragon stared at me.

"_Get her_." He thought to his comrade. Every dragon knew the phrase 'get her' meant 'kill her'. I didn't even plead my case before I took off into the sky, thankful that as a Night Fury I was faster than any other dragon.

I darted until there was no way the police dragon was still following me. I cried as I flew, my tears trailing behind me. A lightning bolt struck and the sky lit up.

"_You will be mine_." The dragon called to me from somewhere far away. Then he laughed and it echoed through my head as I landed and laid down on the ground, crying harder than I ever had.

_Flashback End_**::**

I jumped awake and felt that my cheek was slightly wet. I wiped the side of my face and realized there was a fire burning in front of me. I perked up and stood, looking over the fire.

Low and Behold, there slept Toothless, curled up into a ball almost. I sat down and bit on the edge of my claw. I decided and walked over to where he was. I laid down so that our backs touched. I was scared, and I was so thankful he was there. If he woke up before I did, I could try to explain to him, but for now, I just wanted to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I don't know if it was being close to Toothless or that I was so desperate for sleep, but the dreams didn't return.

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

I woke up and opened one eye as Aurora laid down beside of me. I smiled to myself as she settled into where she was and fell asleep. I closed my eye and went back to sleep.

**There** **was chapter 3. I tried to do a good description of Aurora's dream/flashback, but tell me what you thought. Chapter 4 should be up before the end of the week. R&R**


	4. Astrid

**Note: I do not own HTTYD, just Aurora**

_**Chapter 4:**_

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

I woke up just as the sunlight leaked over into the hole. I stood up and stretched before looking at Aurora. She looked peaceful while she was sleeping and I decided not to wake her up. Instead, I opened my wings and flew up to the ledge. I would go get Hiccup so we could get Aurora's breakfast and then I'd be back. I took off toward the village.

I found Hiccup with Astrid. Big surprise. They were watching the sun come up, and even though Astrid was taller than Hiccup, she still managed to place her head on his shoulder. I sat behind them. My eyes narrowed, but not completely in a mean way. I snorted to get their attention. I don't like being ignored.

Astrid suddenly threw her head up, almost as if she was embarrassed being caught. Hiccup looked back at me, his cheeks a little flushed.

"Hey Toothless! Sleep well?" he asked me. I guess I slept okay, Aurora tends to kick, just so you know. I simply nodded in response to Hiccup's question. He nodded back.

"That's good."

I looked at Hiccup and motioned with my head to the direction Aurora was in. Hiccup smiled.

"Come on Astrid, let's go." I growled at Hiccup. He was NOT about to bring her to see Aurora.

"What's wrong Toothless?" he asked me. I looked at Astrid and back to Hiccup. "You are so selfish Toothless, Astrid can see too."

"See what?" Astrid questioned.

"Toothless found a Night Fury, and we've been looking after it for a little while."

"Another Night Fury?" Astrid inquired.

Hiccup nodded. "And a girl at that." Astrid smiled brightly.

"Maybe I could train that one! And then we can both have Night Furies!" She clapped at the thought.

"But what about your Dragon?" Hiccup asked, referring to her Deadly Nadder. He was nice enough, not my first choice in a buddy.

"He won't mind a friend. And maybe they'll be more than friends! Aw, I can see it now!"

Oh heck no. She did not just say that. Did she?

"Yea, that'd be sweet," Hiccup told her encouragingly. Astrid punched his arm playfully.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" She grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him onto my back. Hiccup patted my neck.

"Okay, come on Toothless, let's go see your friend."

I sat there. First he wants to take Astrid to see Aurora after she gets to tag along with everything else, then he lets Astrid just TAKE Aurora and then let her make plans on who she's gonna like? I had no idea why, but it made me kind of mad. So I sat there.

"Toothless," Hiccup repeated, more stern. I looked back at him as if to say 'yeeessss?' He huffed and climbed off of my back. He helped Astrid off after he was on the ground.

"Come on Astrid. Toothless is being rude today, we'll just walk." Astrid nodded and hand in hand, then walked toward where Aurora was.

I let them walk a little ways ahead of me before taking off to head back to Aurora.

**[**_Aurora's Point of View_**]**

I woke up slowly, fluttering my eyes. I stretched and stood up, flexing my wing slightly. Huh, didn't hurt nearly as bad as yesterday. Maybe that kid could do a thing or two.

I walked in a circle to flex my muscles a little bit. I had just stuck my head into the water to get something to drink before I heard Toothless in my ear.

"_Boo."_

I jumped, spraying water everywhere. Toothless was laughing so hard and I simply narrowed my eyes and stuck my head back into the water. I slurped it slowly.

"_Are you mad Aurora_?" he asked, placing his head closer to mine. I ignored him. "_Aw, don't be mad. I was just picking_." I took my head out of the water and looked at him. "_Honest, I am."_ I looked at him a little while longer before shooting the water in my mouth at him. His ears flopped down, but he had a half smile on his face.

"_If you're honest_." I giggled slightly.

He chuckled. "_So do you forgive me?"_

"_I was never mad."_ I told him, walking away.

"_Nice."_ He thought sarcastically. I smiled before laying down. He laid down in front of me and clicked his claws on the dirt, making a muffled beat.

"_So, no breakfast_?" I asked, only half kidding.

"_I went to go get Hiccup, but he just HAD to bring his mate… girlfriend… whatever the humans call it."_ I nodded.

"_Why don't you like her?"_ I questioned.

"_She's nice and all but she just gets in the way too much. It used to be just me and Hiccup. But now she always has to tag along."_

"_Am I in the way?"_ I hoped I wasn't. I didn't want Toothless to hate me.

"_Huh? No, you're fine, but she's just always there and… I don't know."_

"_I get what you're saying,"_ I told him comfortingly. He smiled his thanks. Obviously he wasn't good with words.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, the water slapping easily on the bank. "_So do you have a mate?"_ I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"_Me? No."_ He answered simply. I wondered why not. Being the only Night Fury in his village, I'm sure the female dragons would kill for that position. "_You?"_ he said, cutting into my thoughts.

"_No_."

Then we were back to the silence, but it was a calming silence, the kind you have when you're really comfortable around someone, and words aren't really necessary.

"_Oh, by the way,"_ Toothless started suddenly. I looked at him. "_Hiccup and his girl are coming after they get your breakfast. Astrid, the girl, is gonna make you her pet dragon_."

"_Excuse me?"_ I asked, shocked that the human girl would just pick me like it was nothing.

"_Hiccup let her, don't blame me."_ I snorted. "_Oh, and she thinks you and her other dragon are going to be 'special friends'."_

My eyes widened a little at that. First the girl just picks me as hers, and then she picks who I'm going to like? She must be crazy.

"_That's what she thinks,"_ I told Toothless. About that time, Hiccup and Astrid came through a small opening in the rock wall.

"Hey you two!" Hiccup greeted, waving with his hand that wasn't holding Astrid's. The girl looked at me and smiled, letting go of Hiccup's hand and coming to me. She held her hand out for me to sniff.

Her hand smelled vaguely of Hiccup, but other than that, she had her own distinct smell underneath that.

"Have you named her yet?" She asked Hiccup. Oh that's right. They didn't know my name. Crap.

"No, you can if you want." Hiccup told her before going back to whispering to Toothless. Astrid looked back at me, her expression thoughtful.

"Hmmmm… I like… Cloud!" She must've been referring to me my skin, but still, what kind of name is that?

"_She's kidding, right?" _I asked Toothless.

"_You're asking the one named 'Toothless',"_ he replied and I sighed. The human girl hugged me softly around the neck.

"Cloud, you and I are going to be great friends, and just wait till you meet Stinky.

That's what she thought, and that meeting didn't sound very appealing in the least.

**That was chapter 4, R&R, next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Stinky

**Note: I do not own HTTYD, Just Aurora and Stinky :)**

_**Chapter 5:**_

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

"Well Astrid, Cloud has a cut on her left wing, it may be awhile before you can take her back to the village," Hiccup told her.

"Oh that's fine," Astrid started. "I'll just bring her food and Stinky here. No need to rush her healing." Hiccup nodded and Astrid walked over to where he was to bring Aurora's breakfast out.

"_Help me!"_ I thought to Toothless. He raised an eyebrow.

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_I don't know… But she's weird, HELP ME_!" He laughed slightly.

"_I'll try."_

Just then Astrid and Hiccup came up with my breakfast. They tipped it over, the fish spilling out. I bent to eat it when I heard Astrid.

"Hiccup, she can't eat this!" She complained.

"Why not?" Hiccup said, taken aback.

"Eating fish like this, that cut of hers will never heal right!" She told him, pointing at the fish.

"Then what do you suggest she eat?" Hiccup asked. Astrid dug around in her pocket and pulled out a deep green leaf.

"This." Hiccup scratched his head. I made a face and saw out of the corner of my eye, Toothless's face matched mine more or less.

"What is that?" Hiccup questioned, eyeing the plant.

"Aloe."

"She's supposed to eat it?" Hiccup asked, reaching for the leaf.

"In small amounts."

"That's all you're going to give her? Astrid, she's a dragon, she needs more than a leaf or two. Plus protein." Hiccup reasoned.

"_I get to starve now, wheeee_," I thought. Toothless looked at me sympathetically.

"_Maybe not."_ He told me.

"Well, if she's hurt, this will help her get better, and she doesn't need anything on her stomach when she eats it." Astrid looked at me and looked me over. "Plus, she could afford not to eat so much.

Oh heck no.

"_Did she just call me fat?"_ I thought.

"_I think so…"_ Toothless told me.

"_Who does this chick think she is? Calling me fat; I could take her down in one shot. See if she calls me fat then."_ I seethed. This chick is NOT on my favorite person list at all.

"_Calm down Aurora,"_ Toothless said, trying to soothe me. I sighed before looking at my stomach.

"_Do you think I'm fat_?" I said softly. I usually didn't care about how I looked, but now I wasn't so sure.

"_What? No, you look fine. You're beautiful, don't worry about it_." He told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"_Beautiful am I?"_ I asked, a smile on my face.

"_Oh crap, did I think that out loud?"_ His eyes got big.

"_Yup."_

"_Oh my gosh, I- I'm sorry I-"_

"_Don't worry about it," _I said cutting him off._ "You're not so bad yourself."_ I blushed slightly as I leaned down to eat my breakfast. Who cared what Astrid said? I was hungry and I was going to eat so fish. I heard Astrid groan when she saw me. I smirked into my fish.

"Well, she can start eating it tomorrow. I'm going to go get Stinky." Astrid walked off a little before she realized Hiccup wasn't with her. "You coming?" She asked.

Hiccup pointed at Toothless and I.

"I thought I'd-"

"Come with me? Please?" Astrid asked. I could hear Toothless growling and I realized what he meant about Astrid always being in the way. Hiccup's hand dropped to his side and he walked up to Astrid before walking with her.

"We'll be back," He told us as he called over his shoulder. Then him and Astrid left through the way they had come.

"_Thanks for the warning_." Toothless thought. I laughed.

"_I know right_?" I wasn't looking forward to seeing Astrid and Stinky.

"_Well, when they come back you get to meet Stinky_" Toothless thought.

"_Yay, my future hubby,"_ I thought sarcastically. I was surprised when Toothless growled. I raised an eyebrow at him. "_Jealous are we?"_

"_Huh? No, it just makes me mad that she just decided you and Stinky were going to be together, that's all." _I nodded, but I still wasn't sure.

_~*~_

Toothless was sun-bathing on a rock and I was laying down in the dirt when I heard Hiccup and Astrid come up. I looked over and they were flying down to where we were on an odd looking dragon. He was green and blue and he stood up on his back legs. When he landed, Hiccup got off, but before Astrid could follow, the dragon tripped. On nothing. So he was clumsy too.

The dragon stared at me oddly, like I was something to eat and I looked delicious. I raised an eyebrow at him and Toothless came to stand next to me.

Astrid smiled at me. "Cloud, meet stinky."

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

Astrid and Hiccup had left to let us dragons converse or whatever. Stinky walked up to Aurora and I, who were standing side by side. We were standing so close our arms almost touched, but I didn't mind.

"_So you're Cloud_?" Stinky asked Aurora, looking her up and down. I disliked that; a lot.

"_Hardly_," She told him. "_My name's Aurora. Your human just has a bad taste in names_."

"_Don't be a hater,"_ He told her sarcastically. She chuckled half-heartedly.

"_I'll try my best not to be_."

Stinky looked at Aurora's body. She was muscular, and it was nice to look at, but I didn't like him viewing it.

"_Take a picture, it'll last longer_," She thought. She obviously wasn't one for people looking at her in excess.

"_Sorry,"_ Stinky said. "_I just like what I see_." Aurora had a look on her face that said 'ew'. I laughed.

"_Gotta problem?"_ Stinky asked. I stopped laughing and eyed him.

"_Nope,"_ I told him coolly. Stinky snorted and looked back at Aurora.

"_Can't wait til you're my mate. It'll be worth wild."_ He told her. Aurora pretended to barf when Stinky wasn't looking. She so was funny sometimes.

~*~

We hadn't talked much after that. It was mainly about the Village and such. Boring stuff really.

Aurora had fallen asleep and I was sitting beside her, watching as her side rose and fell. I looked up when Stinky walked up to me.

"_Back off_."

I looked up at the dragon, a confused look on my face.

"_Huh?"_

"_You heard me, she's my girl. I don't like the way you look at her, so back off."_ I didn't know I was looking at her weird.

"_Better than how you look at her_." I snapped back. He snorted.

"_She's basically already mine. I can look at her how I want."_ My eyes widened.

"_And did she tell you that?"_ I asked

"_No, but she never said she was yours either."_

"_I never said she was_."

"_The way you act says differently_."

"_You feel offended? Afraid you have some competition_?" I questioned.

"_I've got this hands down. That petty crush you have on her is wasted time_." I looked at him odd. What did he mean 'petty crush'? We were just friends. I didn't like her as anything more… did I?

"_Whatever. I'm not arguing with you_." And with that I laid down beside of Aurora.

"_Hey, don't lay that close to my girl_!" Stinky yelled. But I was 'sleeping'. I didn't hear him so I fell asleep. He could say Aurora was his all he wanted. But if he thought I was going to let him take her without her wanting him to, he had another thing coming.

**There's chapter 5, hope you liked t! R&R!**


	6. Flying

**Note: I do not own HTTYD, just Aurora :) Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6:**_

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

It had been a week or so since I had met Aurora, and we were growing closer every day. I would go with Astrid and Hiccup when they went to feed her, and I spent most nights talking to her until she fell asleep. Stinky had excepted that we were friends, though his lust for Aurora didn't go unnoticed. Aurora and Astrid had been getting along pretty good for the most part and they seemed to be forming a love-hate relationship more or less.

When Hiccup and I went to check on Aurora today, we noticed her wing had healed and she was in the process of taking off when we got to the ledge. I thought she was just flexing so I didn't worry too much. But when she opened up her grey wings and took off into the air, I got a little worried. After a few minutes, Hiccup patted me on the back.

"Sorry buddy." And with that he turned around and walked back towards the village. I sat down, a little shocked that Aurora would leave without saying good-bye. I sighed, looking at the ground, getting mad at myself for not convincing her to stay before her wing even got better in the first place.

"_Aurora,"_ I called out, hoping maybe she would hear me. When she didn't say anything back, I stood up and turned around, my eyes on the ground. I stopped when my nose hit something and I looked up.

"_Boo_."

Aurora was sitting down, a smirk on her face. I roared out in shock, stumbling back a bit. She laughed when I fell on my butt.

"_Where'd you come from?"_ I asked.

"_Uh, the sky?"_ She told me, not getting what I was saying.

"_No, I mean, you left… or at least I thought you did…"_ I explained, repositioning myself so that I was sitting.

"_Did you miss me?"_

"_Well, yea…"_ I told her.

She chuckled. _"I was just stretching my wings. I did the same thing yesterday, you, Hiccup and Astrid just weren't here then."_ I nodded my head. "_Besides_," she started. "_I would at least say bye if I_ was_ going to leave for good_."

I was glad, she was my best friend, next to Hiccup of course, and I would at least want to say good-bye if she happened to want to leave.

"_Come on_," She said after a minute of silence. "_I'm better now, let's go see that village of yours_."

"_You sure?"_ I asked. I didn't know how the other dragons would react to her.

"_Positive,"_ she smiled, and I smiled back at her.

"_Well then, let's go_." And with that, we opened our wings and took off towards Berk.

~*~

When we got to Berk, we walked towards Hiccup's house slowly, so Aurora would have a chance to soak it all in. Her face was filled with amazement as she looked at the buildings and people as they walked by with their dragons.

"_This is so awesome!" _She told me, a smile spread out on her face.

"_You get used to it_," I responded nonchalantly. She looked back around, taking in everything. Even though she wasn't paying attention, I could see the looks some of the male dragons gave her, and could pick up an occasional thought. I didn't know why, but it made me mad, so I ushered Aurora to Hiccup's place a little bit faster.

When we finally got to Hiccup's place, I got her through the door and closed it before exhaling deeply to myself. I opened my eyes to see Hiccup rubbing Aurora's head.

"So she came back after all, huh Toothless?" I nodded in response. Hiccup and Aurora had grown close enough so that Aurora didn't mind an occasional rubbing.

"_Glad you guys have so much faith in me,"_ Aurora thought, her eyes still half shut as Hiccup rubbed her.

"_Sorry,"_ I told her just as Astrid came down the steps of Hiccups house and ran over to Aurora.

"Hey Cloud," Astrid said, putting a hand on Aurora's shoulder. Aurora held back a comment as she smiled a toothless grin at her human. Astrid patted her arm and turned around to Hiccup.

"Thank we should take them out riding?" She asked. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"It's up to you. Cloud's wing seems pretty good, so I don't think it would be a problem." Astrid put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Got an extra dragon saddle?"

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

I was new to this whole flying with a human thing, so I was a bit nervous. I stood still as Astrid saddled me up. I smiled when I saw Toothless in his saddle, he looked great.

"_Ready?"_ He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"_As I'll ever be,"_ I replied as Astrid climbed on my back. She looked over at Hiccup.

"All set?"

"Yep," he told her, and Astrid hit my sides with her heels and I opened my wings and Toothless opened his.

"Go!" Astrid said and I took off into the air. Toothless started after me, gaining up more with every beat of his wings. I smiled to myself as I climbed higher and higher. Soon, I bust through the clouds and into the open atmosphere. Toothless came up beside of me and smiled.

"_Having fun?"_

"_You know it!"_ I laughed as I spun around. I heard Astrid laugh and once I was right side up, she leaned over so that she was next to my ear.

"Wanna show these boys how it's done?" She asked. I nodded enthusiastically. She chuckled. "Alright. On your mark… get set…" Hiccup looked at his girlfriend oddly. "GO!"

I fixed my wings so that Astrid and I torpedoed through the air, picking up more and more of an advantage on the boys.

"Hey!" I heard both boys say simultaneously. I giggled and sped up even more. I looked back to see Toothless picking up speed.

"Go Cloud, go!" Astrid called between laughs, tapping my sides with her heels. I pushed myself even harder before diving downward.

"Wahooooo!" I heard Astrid call. I smiled and we broke through the clouds, the sun setting beautifully, casting a warm orange light on the open ocean. I looked around at it, enchanted by the view. At that time the boys came up beside us and we just glided as we took in the sight.

"_Amazing isn't it_?" I asked Toothless.

"_Yea, it is_," But when I looked at him, he was looking at me and wasn't even glancing at the water. I blushed slightly and looked forward.

I looked at him once more, the orange light coating his black skin, his eyes glowing a warm yellow from the light. That's when I decided. No matter how it happened, somewhere along the way I had started to like Toothless; as more than a friend. I didn't know if he felt even remotely the same, but I didn't care at this exact moment. And I was falling for him;

I just hoped he was there to catch me when I finally fell.

**That was chapter 6 :) R&R! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Confessions

**I do not own HTTYD, just Aurora and Laila :D**

_**Chapter 7:**_

**[**_Aurora's Point of View_**]**

We had returned from our flight later that night. Toothless and I were talking in Astrid's living room. Hiccup and Astrid had gone out, so I took the time to talk to Toothless.

"_So did you enjoy the flight?" _He asked me, laying down. I decided to remain seated.

"_Yes!"_ I said enthusiastically. "_It was so much fun!" _He chuckled at my excitement.

"_Glad you had fun_." I smiled.

"_Did you have fun_?" I asked him.

"_Of course, it was awesome_." He reassured me. It was quiet for a moment before I spoke up.

"_What was your favorite part?"_ I asked him, laying down in front of him. He thought for a moment, then he smiled as he thought of it.

"_The sunset; It was amazing_!" I chuckled slightly. "_What was yours_? He questioned. I tried to come up with something. My favorite part was just being with him, but I wasn't about to say that.

"_Beating you in that race,"_ I finally said. He scowled, but a smile tugged on the edge of his lips.

"_Ha-ha, very funny_."

"_I know_," told him. He laughed.

"_Hey Aurora_," He began. I looked up at him, but before he could say anything, I heard Stinky. And that just stunk.

"_Aurora_!"

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

"_What was your favorite part,"_ She asked me. I pretended to think. I liked hanging out with her, but that might freak her out.

"_The sunset,"_ I finally said. "_It was amazing!" _She laughed a little at that. "_What was your favorite part_?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"_Beating you in that race,"_ she told me, laughing. I scowled a bit.

"_Ha-ha, very funny_."

"_I know_." It got quiet for a little bit. I thought while it was silent. During the flight, she had looked awesome. And that didn't help the feelings I was already fighting with. I decided to tell her how pretty she looked. That wasn't so bad, right?"

"_Hey Aurora,"_ I began. But then _it _had to ruin the moment.

"_Aurora!"_ Stinky called from the doorway. I closed my eyes and mumbled to myself. Aurora looked just as thrilled as I was.

"_Hey Stinky_." Stinky came to sit beside of her; placing his wing over her. Aurora looked disgusted. I almost growled, but then the feelings reminded me that she wasn't mine. That made me a little upset.

"_So,"_ Stinky began, trying to scoot closer to Aurora. She scooted farther away. "_I hear you have a crush on one of the local dragons_."

**[**_Aurora's Point of View_**]**

Crap. Laila told. She just HAD to tell.

Laila was Stoic's dragon, a tiny dragon called a Terrible Terror. I had been talking to her earlier, and had accidently told her that I liked someone. I refused to tell her who, but she had to tell this information. Regardless of how little it was.

I smiled awkwardly at Stinky. He thought I liked him. Typical.

"_What makes you say that?"_ I asked innocently. He smiled.

"_Well I heard from Laila_," I knew it. "_That you had a crush on one of the dragons in the village_."

"_She must've heard wrong,"_ I told him. He nodded his head.

"_But, it's okay to like me,"_ He said. "_We're stuck together one way or another, so you might as well get used to it," _He said. He was right in my face. His breathe almost made me heave. Raw fish, so attractive; not really. I looked away.

"_And what makes you say I'm going to be yours_?" I asked him.

"_Because Astrid said so. And your only other choice is that worthless Night Fury over there."_ Toothless and I growled at the same time.

"_I'm right here numb-skull."_ Toothless told him. Stinky waved a dismissive clawed hand. He looked back at me, but withdrew when he saw my face.

"_Look Stinky. I don't like you. You're too stuck up and annoying for me. You're rude, and you don't respect me or my friends. Thank you very much, but I refuse to be your mate."_ And with that, I left a very dumbstruck Toothless and Stinky in the room. I walked around to the back of Astrid's house, and leaned against the wall.

I had been putting up with Stinky since Astrid introduced us, but he made me mad, so I told him off. I felt good about it, but upset at the same time. I'm not one to yell at dragons. I closed my eyes when I heard a dragon's footsteps circling the house. I closed my eyes, expecting it to be Stinky. He must not have gotten what I told him. When I knew the dragon was near me, I spoke up, my eyes still closed.

"_Look, Stinky, I-"_ I began.

"_Didn't think I smelt that bad_."

I opened my eyes to see Toothless. I made an apologetic face.

"_You don't. I thought you were Stinky."_ He nodded, sitting down beside me.

"_It's okay… gave him a piece of your mind, huh?"_ He asked, pushing me over a little bit. I laughed and did the same.

"_Yea… he was just making me so mad."_ I explained. He nodded.

"_I get ya. He was irritating me too." _I made a face.

"_Bet you were shocked when I told him off_." What if he didn't want to talk to me anymore after my outburst?

"_Oh yeah,"_ he told me. "_But I liked it. You gave him what he deserved_." I was a bit shocked, so I simply nodded. It was quiet for a bit.

"_So do you really like one of the dragons around here?"_ He asked me. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"_Yeah."_

"_Who is it?"_ I should've known he would ask. But I didn't say anything for a while, contemplating what to say.

"_You promise you won't freak?"_ I asked him, choosing my words carefully. He nodded. I took a deep breath.

"_You."_

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**] **

"_You_."

That's when it clicked. All those weird feelings I had been having, all of it was because I liked her. It made sense, and I felt good when I admitted it to myself. All the jealousy, admiration, it all made sense. I realized she was waiting on my response, so I got ready to speak when…

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

Toothless was dumbfounded or disturbed, one of the two. I waited anxiously for his answer, ready to know if he liked me back or if I was looking at a straight up rejection. He looked at me and began to say something when I heard it. Something I never wanted to hear again, something that made me sick to my stomach and brought the memories of that night back. Toothless and I looked up to see it breaking through the clouds. His navy blue body and purple flames licking at the air. I stood up, and Toothless followed, staring in horror at the monstrous beast before us. The dragon smiled at me, and his evil voice slipped through my mind like a snake.

"_Told you I'd find you."_

**Dun Dun duuuuuuunnnnn… cliff-hanger :) hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R**


	8. It Begins

**Note: I do not own HTTYD, just Aurora… sorry this ones late, had exams and such :/ Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 8:**_

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

"_No…"_

This couldn't be happening! I had started to forget that night. I had begun to make a new life for myself, filled with people and dragons I loved, he couldn't take that from me! Not again!

"_Aurora,"_ Toothless said, his voice only a bit shaky. "_Who or what is that?"_ But I didn't have time to answer because the dragon was more than happy to make his own introduction.

"_I am the darkness, pain and suffering,"_ He began.

"_Little cocky, don't ya think?"_ Toothless thought to me alone. I attempted to keep a straight face as the dragon continued.

"_I am a Eternal Devastation dragon breed. But you can call me…. Death."_ And with that, he shot out a string of purple flames. Toothless and I flew into the sky, the heat rolling onto my back as I soared into the sky.

"_That was close_," I thought.

"_You won't be nearly as lucky next time,"_ The dragon laughed as he shot out more fire. I dodged it effortlessly, climbing higher into the sky. I shot out a fire ball and hit the dragon on his wing before turning around and flying away.

I looked over my shoulder to see where Toothless had gone. I found him flying towards the dragon.

"_Don't do it!"_ I thought to him, but he ignored me as he torpedoed down to the dragon. The dragon gave out a grunt of surprise as Toothless rammed him in the back. The dragon turned around, shooting fire in the process. I looked frantically for Toothless as the purple fire dimmed. I saw him readying for another attack, but before he could start, the dragon followed my gaze to where Toothless was and shot out fire. I screamed and flew towards the dragon, shooting fire of my own out and hitting him in the shoulder. The dragon's flames died down as he roared out and turned to look at me. His face became even more distorted and he took his flaming tail and hit me with it.

"_Worthless girl_," He thought just before I went plummeting to the earth. I landed with a thud and I looked up as he turned back to Toothless. The dragon was readying another attack on Toothless, but Toothless didn't notice because his eyes were big as he looked at me.

"_Aurora!"_ He called, flying to where I was.

"_Toothless, LOOK OUT!"_ I managed to call…. But I was too late. The dragon shot out more flames and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and Toothless wasn't there. The only thing I could see or hear was the dragon, laughing a sickening laugh. I looked around, searching for Toothless. But when I didn't see him, I tried to stand up. The heart wrenching feeling I had grew with every moment I didn't see him.

"_Toothless!"_ I called. But he wasn't there. In his attempt to help me, he was caught in the line of fire… literally. And then I realized with a heart stopping conclusion, Toothless was gone.

And it was all my fault.

**I know this is short, but between tests, I didn't have much time… I wanted to give you guys another chapter to carry you over for a little bit, but tests should be over soon, so then I'll get back on it :) R&R!**


	9. Fighting

**Note: I don't not own HTTYD, just Aurora and the bad dragon… enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9:**_

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

I stood up, tears burning in my eyes.

"_Toothless!" _I called; the only response was the dragon's sinister laughter. I shot him a look that made him flinch. "_You_," I seethed, opening my wings.

I was passed pissed.

He had taken my family, my life, corrupted my dreams and left me on the run for months. I had finally learned to get over that pain and trust someone. I had made friends, found a home with people and dragons that had learned to accept me. And I had even learned to love.

But he took that from me.

And he was going to pay.

I jumped into the air, my sudden take off surprising the dragon enough that he didn't move until I shot him in the stomach with a fire ball. He hissed and shot his own fire out at me. I dodged it with ease, turning around and landing another shot on his tail. He whipped his head around and blew fire at me as I flew circles around him. Literally.

I suddenly changed my direction and hit his face with my claws, my talons tinted red when I pulled away. He shot fire at me when I was still close to his face. He hit me in my side and my altitude dropped slightly. But nothing was stopping me. I was enraged and he wasn't getting away with what he did,

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

I blinked a few times, my vision blurred.

"_What the heck?" _I thought as I stood up. I managed to hang on to my balance for a few seconds before my back leg quivered and I fell back down. I shook my head and took in my surroundings.

I was in the middle of some sort of forest. I looked around when I noticed Aurora wasn't there.

"_Aurora?" _I called out. But then I remembered. I had seen Aurora on the ground and had gone to help her, but the dragon tried to burn me. I had turned too sharply and I plowed helplessly into this wooded area.

"_Crap_," I growled. I tried to stand up again, this time my leg supporting me a bit better. I opened my wings and took off into the air. I would find Hiccup and get Aurora some help. We had to beat that dragon. I wasn't going to lose Aurora the moment I found out how much I cared for her. I pushed myself harder, the village slowly getting larger in the distance.

"_Hang on Aurora," I thought. "I'm coming."_

I made it to Berk in record time, my breathing hitched and my wings practically on fire. But I had to ignore that, I had to find Hiccup and save Aurora.

I found them at the dock, laughing and skipping rocks into the water.

"Ha!" Astrid said, throwing her hands in the air. "13 skips, beat that!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. I nudged Hiccup just as he pitched his rock.

He watched as him rock sank before turning to me.

"Look what you did Toothless!" He told me, pointing at the water. But I wasn't in the mood to get yelled at over a stupid rock. I motioned with my head to the direction that Aurora was. Hiccup sighed.

"Toothless, whatever you want, it can wait. I'm sure it's not that important."

That made me mad.

Of course this was important! Aurora was out there, fighting for her life, and if she died before I got back to her, I plan on blaming Hiccup for taking so long.

I nudged him again, harder this time. Hiccup only huffed and turned around, leaning down to pick up another rock. I growled.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid said, poking him on the arm. "Where's Cloud?"

Hiccup looked around and shrugged.

"Probably flew off somewhere. She should be back."

I looked at Astrid and a thought struck me. She used to be the best teen dragon slayer in the village! She could help… if only I could get my message across to them….

I nudged Hiccup again, so hard that he lost his balance. I bit the back of his shirt and pulled him back up. He turned and looked at me, looking slightly mad.

"Toothless, what did I say?" He said, his voice raised. I raised one claw and began drawing in the damp earth at our feet. I drew the dragon and Aurora, the dragon shooting fire at Aurora as they flew. Astrid looked at the picture thoughtfully.

"Maybe what he wants has something to do with where Cloud went," She said. I nodded vigorously. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and pointed to the other dragon in the picture.

"And that one looks like its attacking her." He looked up at me. "Is Cloud out there with a dragon attacking her?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"And you want us to help you save her?" Astrid chimed in. I nodded one more time, giving her my toothless smile. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him onto my back.

"We have to go to the arena; they should have at least something left from the dragon slayer supplies." She told him. Hiccup nodded and kicked my sides. I opened my wings and took off.

We were on our way Aurora. Please hold on.

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

I growled as the fire nipped at my wing. It burned worse than a usual fire! But I shook it off and looked up at him, readying myself for another attack.

"_Oh please little one. You are no match for me_."

I shot out a fire ball, hitting him square in the face.

"_You won't think so when I kicked your sorry tail into your place!"_ I shot up into the air, landing a blow to his chin. He nipped at my tail as I flew past, but my speed didn't let him get a good hold. On my way to get him again, he flipped over and smacked me with his tail. I hit the tree below us, and fell to the ground.

"_Come on_!" I yelled to myself.

"_Girl, we wouldn't have to go through this if you would just give me your power."_ I looked up at him, rage and inquisition in my eyes.

"_What power are you rambling on about?"_ I asked. He chuckled slightly.

"_Your coloring says that you have an ancient power, one that magnifies your fire by 10."_ He began. I raised an eyebrow.

If it's so powerful, why doesn't it work on him?

"_It only works when a blow is landed to the heart,"_ He stated, answering my unspoken question. I shook my head.

"_Then why do you want to be my mate? And how is this power even transferred_?" I questioned.

"_Ah, that, my dear, requires only one answer. The power is automatically given to your mate; therefore, once you become my mate, I will automatically have the power as well. And I will kill you."_

I laughed slightly. He looked at me oddly.

"_One flaw," _I told him. "_I will never be your mate."_ And with that I shot at him. Thanks to his speech, I knew what I had to do it. And I planned on doing it, to avenge my re-destroyed life. To avenge Toothless.

**[**_Toothless Point of View_**]**

We had found some weapons at the arena. Two shields, a sword and a club. We loaded it onto my back and now I was flying back to Aurora.

When we got close, I landed in the trees, hoping the dense coverage would hide us better. Astrid and Hiccup gaped when they saw the dragon. I smirked and nudged them. They looked at me and nodded before grabbing their weapons. They each grabbed a shield, Hiccup taking the club, Astrid arming herself with the sword.

"Ready?" Astrid asked. Hiccup and I nodded and we walked out into the open. The dragon stopped looking at what he was focusing on and looked at us.

"_You?"_ He asked me.

"_Scared?"_ I thought back, a smirk on my face. He didn't say anything back.

"_That's what I thought_." That's when I heard a gasp and I turned to see Aurora looking at me with a shocked expression.

"_Toothless?"_ She said, her word breaking slightly. "_I thought you were dead!"_ She flew over to me, ignoring the dragon and human stares that watched her. She flew over to me and landed in front of me.

"_I thought I'd lost you!"_ And with that, she took her neck and nuzzled the area under my chin. I blushed only slightly before returning the gesture.

"Awuh," Astrid and Hiccup said. I ignored them but the moment could only last but so long.

"_How sweet,"_ The dragon said. "_Too bad you all have to die."_

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

I looked at Toothless and told him what we have to do.

"_I have to get an open shot at his heart, think you three can distract him for me?"_ I asked. He nodded stiffly before trotting the short distance to the humans. I looked up at the dragon and made sure he wasn't looking at me before I went over to the tree line to wait till I had my shot.

Toothless jumped into the air and hit the dragon with a fire ball, hitting him at an angle so that he landed on the ground to fight. Astrid ran up and put her unpracticed skills to work, sashaying and such, using her sword with skilled moves. They continued to do this, Hiccup taking an occasional hit on the dragon.

It seems like hours as I waited for the perfect shot. But soon the dragon turned so that he was facing me, but his attention was on Astrid as she tried to go for his leg.

_K, this is your one shot,_ I told myself. _1, 2, 3!_

And I opened my mouth and shot out the largest fire ball I had made in ages. I watched as it shot out and hit the dragon square in the chest. He looked at me before his breathing became slightly ragged and his balance failed him.

"_You_," he said, looking at me. "_You can't beat me. You're just a female fury_!" I scoffed and walked out of the tree line.

"_I can beat you."_ I stated. "_Because I'm not a female fury; I am THE female fury_."

Astrid took this to slay one last dragon. She ran up and with her sword, finished off the dragon, stabbing him in the heart. We looked at the fallen dragon, taken in what had just happened. Toothless turned to look at me, a worried look on his face.

"_We did it_," He told me, and I ran over to him, falling into the same gesture I had done earlier.

"_You're safe now,"_ He told me softly. "_Nothing's ever going to hurt you while I'm around."_ And I believed every word. That's when my last bit of courage hit me, and I looked up at Toothless.

"_Toothless,"_ I said. He looked down at me, his green eyes the only thing I ever wanted to see.

"_I love you."_

He smiled and placed his nose on mine. I sighed in happiness.

"_I love you too."_

**Soooooooooooooo, how was it? Sorry if the power thing seemed a little dumb, but I tried :) This is not, I repeat NOT the last chapter :) I'll have one more to finish it off, so be looking out! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!!**


	10. End

**Note: I do not own HTTYD, just Aurora and Midnight. This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and thanx for reading!**

_**Chapter 10:**_

**[**_Aurora Point of View_**]**

It had been a few months since we beat the dragon. Life was good, and it was so peaceful.

I and Toothless had embarked on a flight into the clouds to end the day, and so we were all flying through the clouds. The stars seemed inches above, and the clouds feet below. The unreachable seemed within grasp and dreams fluttered around tranquily. I sighed as we floated in the clouds. I looked over to Toothless, my newly aquired mate. I smiled brightly at him before diving down into the clouds.

When I came up, the sun was setting and everything was coated in a light orange light. I sighed happily as Toothless came up beside me. We flew for a few more minutes before the buddle on my back started twitching. I laughed as a small black head with purple eyes popped out to look at me.

"_Afternoon, Midnight_," I thought to him soothingly. He yawned his baby yawn and fluttered his wings.

"_Wanna give it a try?" _Toothless asked him. He nodded slightly and spread out his wings. he took a cautious step onto my neck.

"_We wont let you fall," _I promised him. He smiled a toothless smile and with that he attempted to fly.

His little wings quivered as the open air filled them fell slightly before regaining his altitude. I smiled at looked over at me and his smile got even bigger.

"_Im doing it mommy!" _He told me. I laughed lovingly.

"_Yes, very well." _I looked over at Toothless who was watching us. I smiled. My life had been a living hell sometimes, but when I met Toothless, that all changed. And now to prove my point, I was flying through what might as well be heaven. I sighed contently as Midnight climbed back onto my back and snuggled into my neck.

_"Wuv you mommy," _He said before falling back asleep. I looked back at him and then to Toothless.

"_I love you," _He told me.

"_Love you more."_

And with that, we flew of into the sunset, ready to start the rest of our lives together. As a family.

***Sniffles* Well, that's my story :) Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanx to all my awesome reviewers! You kept me going! Sad to see it end, but alas, it must :/ Well, bye :)**

**Chicka937**


	11. Notice

Notice::

Hey everyone! It's Chicka937, just wanted to ask you all for your opinion.

I was reading over TFF the other night, and noticed that I left a certain question unanswered. My family recently purchased the HTTYD DVD, so my memory of the story line and characters is fresh. I simply wanted to post this and ask all of my reviewers and readers if they would be up for a sequel to TFF. Please realize if I did post a sequel, it would be short – 5 to 10 chapters – but, it would annoy me to leave that one question unanswered.

For everyone that's thinking 'what the heck is that question?', I'll remind you that I mentioned in chapter 9 that Aurora had an 'ancient power' but I never fully explained the power to my readers.

So, if a sequel was added, it would be centered around explaining the power a bit more. There would also be a new story line, seeing as an entire sequel can't be made off of one explaination. Midnight (the baby Fury for those of you with foggy memories) would have a larger part in the sequel, but our favorite Night Fury couple would still be the stars. The sequel would simply be added to this story instead of creating an entire new story.

To end my notice, I simply want to ask any readers to review and let me know if you would be up for a sequel.

Thank you(:


End file.
